Think About The Kids
by capwn
Summary: I'm back baby! After a couple of month hiatus i bring you a new story! Think About The Kids! Ron's kids are 16 now and he decides to tell them something about them that will change their lives, will it be for the better? Or for the worst? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Think About The Kids****By: Capwn**

**Warning: **Rated M for language and possible Violence.

**Note: **I own nothing pertaining to the story other than the plot and the OC's, Nuff said.

**Plot Note: **The Main story is told in third person, the flashbacks are told in first person.

**Chapter 1: The Truth**

A 36 year old man with shaggy blonde hair was sitting on his couch. This particular man was one Ronald Stoppable, world renowned ex-sidekick of the hero Kim Possible and legendary klutz. \

He was sitting on his couch with his arms around his wife, they were awaiting the return of their daughters from high school. Today the girls were going to learn something about the family that would change their lives forever.

His wife was worried out of her mind. She was trying not to cry, she was trying to be strong. Ron had told her she could cry…she didn't want to though. The truth is he was worried as well. But he knew he _had_ to be strong, for his wife, for his daughters, for himself. So he had to take a day off work to prepare himself for the impending talk, as did his wife."Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" The two voices rang through the house from the front door.

Ron kept his own voice level and calm. "Cindy, Mindy, come in here and sit down please." The girls walked in the living room, Ron loved them both so much. They had brought him so much joy and pain….Cindy and Mindy were identical twins, both with long golden locks, about 5'11" and the prettiest girls in school. Not to mention they were very perceptive, so as soon as they entered the living room they picked up on the vibe of sadness, especially from their mother."Mom, what's wrong?" Cindy's voice didn't betray her looked at his girls. They were 16 years old now, Juniors in high school, they deserved to know the truth. "Sit down….please." The girls complied and sat on the floor with their legs crossed. Ron sighed deeply. "You girls are old enough now that your mother and I have decided you have the right to know something.."Immediately Mindy jumped the gun. "Are we adopted?" Her words were lined with terror"No.." Ron sighed once again and his wife patted his leg, signaling she was going to take over."Girls…..I-I'm not your real mother." The twin gasps from the girls were accompanied by tears finally flowing from his wife's again Mindy went to the worst possible conclusion. "Did Dad cheat on you..?" His wife just shook her head spoke softly. "This may take a while to explain…"_17 years ago:_I was just out of high school, starting my first year at Lowerton Technical University. I was studying the culinary arts. My girlfriend of two years, Kim Possible, was going to college in Upperton. We lived together in an apartment in was the day of my 19th birthday, Kim had a surprise waiting for me when I got home. It was a party, All my friends and family were there. Monique Jenkins,Your aunt Tara and unlce Josh. My parents and Aunt Hanna. Even Aunt Shenna and Drew. And of course Grandma and Grandpa Possible were everyone left, Kim had another surprise for me….I'm sure you can guess what it was._Present:_"So….this Kim Possible is our mom?" Mindy's voice was filled with a soul deadening pain."Yes.." Ron wanted to keep his answers short and indifferent. Something that betrayed his personality."A-and Grandma and Grandpa are our real Grandparents?" Ron simply nodded. "You said they were your adopted family." This time the quiet and shy Cindy talked."I'll get to that….just please listen."_17 years ago:_It was about a month after my birthday. I was at work at Middleton Smarty Mart when Kim came to me with tear stained eyes."What's wrong?" I asked, she wasn't like this. I've never seen her cry like that but only once. Something had to be very wrong. Little did I know that her answer would rock me to the core."Ron…..I-I'm pregnant." To say I was shocked would be an understatement, I was a carefree teen. I didn't need or want that much responsibility. The only thing I could do was hug her to reassure her everything would be okay._Present:_"Okay, I think you two need to absorb all of this…..I'll tell you more later" Ron was emotionally drained from the talk. All he needed to do now was get a hold of the Drs P to help him.

Cindy and Mindy got up slowly and walked to their room. They shut the door and locked it, they had some things they needed to discuss. "Cindy, are you okay?" Mindy didn't like seeing her sister sad. Cindy had always been the more fragile one of the two."No" She said softly. "We just found out the woman that we thought was our Mom really isn't…..I'm not okay."

The twins hugged and made a silent agreement, they were going to call the one person they could always trust. Aunt Sheena. They both went over to the computer and started up the video conferencing. They called Sheena and waited for her to image of the pale green woman with raven hair appeared. Her face lit up and she smiled brightly. "How are my favorite girls today?" After a few seconds of silence Shenna picked up on the sadness. "What's wrong girls? Did your boyfriends break up with you? Just tell me where they live and I'll fry 'em." This elicited a small giggle from the twins. Sheena had always been overprotective of them."It's Dad….he told us about our real mom.." The woman's green eyes widened then she sighed."Girls, once upon a time I was a villain with Drew, you know this. Well we regularly fought your mom….Kim and your Dad. Then after the graduation incident we turned good." The girls nodded, they've heard stories about their dad's missions a lot. "In fact, I was a good friend of Kim's after I reformed…Get comfy, I'll tell you about the day I learned she was pregnant.."

**AN:** So Shego's going to tell the girls a story? How fun. I know I haven't told the name of Ron's wife yet but I'm sure you can figure it out before I tell. Anyway, this story won't have any torture or abuse….or maybe it will…..hell I don't know. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Anyway, Until next time READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Think About The Kids****By: Capwn**

**Warning: **Rated M for language and possible Violence.

**Note: **It wasn't me! It was Frankie the Rat! He stole the rights to KP from Disney! I swear, I dunno nothing' other than it ain't mine and I didn't steal 'em..

**Plot Note: **The Main story is told in third person, the flashbacks are told in first person.

**Chapter 2: No glove, No love.**

_17 years ago:_

I was lounging around the penthouse suite I had in Denver, Courtesy of the U.S Government of course. It was a spacious place, nice furniture, full kitchen and bath, even a hot tub. I was living it up.

My phone rang, pulling me from my magazine. It made me rather angry, I don't like anyone interrupting my peace time. So I picked it up, already angry at the person who called. "What? I was relaxing!" On the other end, was your mother.

"Shenna? It's Kim." Her voice was obviously upset, not exactly the status quo for her.

"Kimmie, what's wrong?" I had to use one of my many nicknames for her, old habits die hard y'know…

"Sheena..I-I have a problem.." Now understand your Mother was brave, fearless, the girl that could do anything. If she had a problem, everyone had a problem. "I…..I'm pregnant.."

I was confused to say the least, I always expected Kim to get knocked up by Stoppa-er, your father.. "I don't see the problem, as long as it's Stoppable's….It is Stoppable's right" If it wasn't I was going to go off on her.

"Y-yeah….It's Ron's.." She sighed deeply. "But I-I'm thinking about getting an abor-" I cut her off right there. I may have been a villain but I still had morals.

"NO! You listen here Possible, you will NOT get rid of that kid!" I was furious at her for even thinking about such an atrocity.

"Sheena, what about my career? I'll have to quit being a hero!" Her voice had a whininess in it that made me want to throttle her through the phone.

"I don't give a damn about your career! You have a living thing inside of you! THAT is your mission! You need to be their hero! If need be I'll go with Stoppable on the missions!" We went back and forth for an hour, she was more worried about the press reporting negatively on it than the potential life at stake. It irked me to no end. Eventually she caved and said she wouldn't get an abortion if I would help her and your dad.

_Present: _

"Your father should tell you about this, not me, It's not my place. If he wants I can come over and we can tell you more." The girls said their goodbyes and cut the connection.

Both girls got into their respective beds and fell into a fitful and dreamless sleep.

_Ron's room:_

"B-But what if they hate me?" Ron's wife sobbed out. The truth is he was thinking the same exact thing. The girls seemed upset and had every right to be….he thought they would hate him for not telling them sooner.

The only thing he could do was hold his wife tightly and attempt to reassure her. "They won't hate you. YOU raised them, not _her._" Every time he thought of Kim it made his blood boil, every time he mentioned her he did so lie he was spitting out poison.

"Why…..why did Kim do that…?" That was the first time his wife had ever asked him that question, he often wondered that to himself. None of the answers he came up with were good.

"Because she didn't love me….because she didn't want kids….because she wanted her life to stay the same…..the only person who truly knows is Kim.." Ron had become wiser, less childish in the 16 years of fatherhood. Nothing was the same since Kim left, not Ron, not Sheena, not the Drs P…nothing was the same.

His wife simply cuddled deeper into his arms and tried her best to stop the tears. She had been with Ron 15 years now and she had grown more and more sensitive around this man she loved…and in a way, always had loved. She just wanted Ron and the girls to be happy, and she always got what she wanted.

Ron looked down at the woman that saved his life, that saved the girls lives. She never left, she never gave up on him, she loved him and he loved her. He didn't deserve her and she was too good for him….. He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear softly. "I love you Bonnie…."

**AN:** Bonnie? Predictable, I know….or at least hope.. I love the RonBon pairing. So leave a review telling me how you like the flashback story device. I know it's been done before but it's new to me. Read my other stories, Especially "Dead Space" my KP/Dead Space crossover. I love that story and it needs more views and reviews. So until next time dear readers, READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Think About The Kids****By: Capwn**

**Warning: **Rated T for Teen by the CRS(Capwn Rating Scale)

**Disclaimer: ***After hours of torture by Disney executives, Mainly making him watch Cars 2 over and over again, He finally admits that Kim Possible does not belong to him*

**Plot Note: **The Main story is told in third person, the flashbacks are told in first person.

**Chapter 3: Where in the world is Kimberly Anne Possible?**

Ron sat up in bed, this was the third time he had awoken during the night. He ran his hands through his shaggy blonde hair. He looked at Bonnie…..this almost felt like the same situation he was in 15 years ago: Mad, confused, in bed with Bonnie and worried about his girls. History truly did have a way of repeating itself.

He saw Bonnie toss in her sleep. God how much he loved her, she had been his light, his rock. He remembered how they started this….It was a story he often recited to himself and his daughters, only he told an edited version that left out any mention of Kim and any mention of them. He decided to do it once more, but this time he would tell the true story.

_15 years ago, Middleton Mall:_

It was 15 years ago now, I was sitting in Middleton Mall. I was sitting in the food court with the stroller, the 2 year old twins in it and sleeping. I wished I could sleep, the girls had kept me up every night with their constant crying. I was pale, my eyes were bloodshot and I had dark bags under them. I wanted to just sleep for a day straight, but Mindy and Cindy required constant care. After what happened to Kim…..well I was the only one that could provide that care. I wished Rufus was there…but the little guy was….well I don't like to talk about it.

I remember starting to drift off when the twins started to cry, loudly. It jerked me awake and made me scramble for anything that could stop them before we drew anymore attention. After a minute of searching frantically I found and gave them their binkies, making them stop crying. All I could do was sigh and feel depressed, nothing had gone like I had planned it, my life was nothing. I was mooching off the Possible's and couldn't get a job.

That's when I heard it, the staccato rhythm of high heels on the mall's hard tile floor. I immediately recognized the sound, and the step . It was one that belonged to my prime torturer in high school. It was the steps of Bonnie Rockwaller.

I looked up slowly, tiredly and was looking into the teal eyes of the woman who had brought me so much pain and misery during my high school career. I didn't want or need this.

I spoke, my voice was just as tired as my body. "Hey Bonnie…..what's up?" I gave a tired and weak smile, just a shadow of my past self.

She gave no snide remark, no hurtful comment…but words that brought me some form of hope. "How are you Ron…?" She actually called me Ron, not Stoppable, Not Loser…..but Ron.

I couldn't let Bonnie of all people know how tired and depressed I was. "I-I'm fine….." Then again I was never a good liar.

She sat down across from me and looked at the twins.

"Ron, I know that's not true….everyone knows what happened with Kim…..everyone knows you're doing terrible." I sighed deeply.

"Don't…just don't bring her up…." The mention of Kim dredged up too many feelings. Bonnie nodded silently.

"Do….you need help with the babies..?"

The question threw me off guard, I never expected Bonnie of all people to help. "Uh…..I could use a babysitter when I'm out looking for a job….if you don't mind.."

Bonnie, out of all the people in the world, smiled at me warmly. "I don't mind, I love kids…." She got a sad glint in her eyes, it immediately went away though. I was just grateful, maybe I could get some sleep and a job.

_The present:_

Ron didn't realize that three sets of female ears were listening in. One set belonging to his loving wife who was tearing up at the story and the ears of Cindy and Mindy right outside of their door, astonished at the story.

Mindy turned to Cindy, they both nodded and opened the door. Their father, startled by their sudden appearance, fell out of bed and screamed, effectively making their Mom sit up in a flash.

"What are you girls doing up this late?" Their mom's voice wasn't a tired one, Cindy and Mindy knew that she had also heard the story. They decided to approach that later, now they NEEDED answers.

"We heard dad's story…and we wanted to know…..what happened to Kim?"

Ron dreaded the question, it was one he knew was coming, but was never truly prepared for. "Girls….can we talk about this later…?"

Cindy wanted the answers and she wanted them NOW. She stepped closer to the bed. "No Dad, we have a right to know."

Ron sighed. "Fine…..She left. She abandoned us…just got up and left…" Ron looked down and ran one hand across his stubbly chin. "She left you at birth…"

**AN: **There you have it. Kim just left. Amazingly she didn't die. So what will happen to the girls? Why did Kim leave? Where is Wade? Enough questions, people demand answers so I must give them…next time. Now I have 6 other stories to update. Lot's of work for one teen in high school. Anyways, I think I'm doing good. I transitioned from dark themes to a little lighter themes….but The Zorpox Protocol is shaping up to be my darkest story yet. I will NOT disappoint. Also, friend me on FaceBook, I love to talk to other writers and get real time feedback. The link is in my bio. UNTIL NEXT TIME, READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
